


Make This Moment Last

by Anath_Tsurugi



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Alien Biology, Anal Sex, But we all know what we're here for, Established Relationship, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Probably some odd notions on the subject of safe sex, Rough Sex, Sparring, Water Sex, very established relationship, xeno sex, you know the kind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 18:41:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18856834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anath_Tsurugi/pseuds/Anath_Tsurugi
Summary: The Lasat grunted at the mild sting of the ex-Imperial's electrostaff, but the look on his face as he spun to face him was all elation – elation and invitation."You like it hard? Is that what I'm hearin' from you, Agent Kallus?" he challenged, licking his lips before delivering several quick, thrusting blows with his bo-rifle.-or-Why sparring and an excess of sexual tension can be dangerous to your health...from a certain point of view.





	Make This Moment Last

**Author's Note:**

> So it seems that in working on The Colder the Winter, I've broken not just my own mind, but the collective mind of our little fandom, as well. I decided that before I continued work on it, I would take a break with something nice – nice and fluffy and smexy with zero angst. (Enjoy that. It doesn't happen often.) I suppose you could also say this is a channel of a different sort, since I can't yet write them sex in TCTW. And, as usual, all my Lasana translations are included at the end. So sit back, relax, and enjoy my little tale (alternatively titled: Jellysharkbat's Head Canons Make Anath Write Smut :P).

"Y'know, someday I'd like to meet the human who defeated a member of the Honor Guard. 'Cuz I don't think he's here right now."

Kallus snarled in annoyance at his opponent through their crossed staffs, although the noise was completely at odds with the smirk that lit his face. "Well, perhaps he's looking for a bit more of a challenge," he suggested before sliding smoothly out of the deadlock and spinning around to land a hit to the back of Zeb's legs.

The Lasat grunted at the mild sting of the ex-Imperial's electrostaff, but the look on his face as he spun to face him was all elation – elation and invitation.

"You like it  _ hard? _ Is that what I'm hearin' from you, Agent Kallus?" he challenged, licking his lips before delivering several quick, thrusting blows with his bo-rifle. Kallus neatly avoided all but the last, the final thrust slipping between his defense and catching him in the side. Several wolf whistles sounded from the ever-growing crowd that had gathered to watch their little sparring match.

Relishing the small zap of pain from the bo-rifle, Kallus tangled his own weapon with Zeb's, keeping them pressed tightly together. With an inviting leer of his own, he leaned across the two weapons, inhaling the heady, musky scent coming off his partner's body. " _ So _ hard, Captain Orrelios. Think you're up to the task? Or shall I look elsewhere?"

"Oh, you're not gonna find harder than right here in front of you. Promise you that," Zeb breathed against his skin.

"We still talking about fighting here?" Kanan's teasing voice came from somewhere beyond their immediate vicinity.

"Course, Kanan," Zeb called over Kallus' shoulder. "Don't know what  _ you're _ talkin' about."

"Oh, I'll just bet you don't," Kallus grunted back, demanding the Lasat's attention with a sudden jerk of their tangled weapons, pulling his body as flush against his own as could be managed in the lock. With the sudden contact, he felt something low in his body twitch in enthusiasm.

"Sorry. Did you want somethin', love?" Zeb teased him, his breathing heavy with exertion and  _ hunger _ .

"I will have those eyes on  _ no one _ but me right now, Garazeb," he insisted, moving his body subtly against his lover's before pulling back from him yet again. Zeb's eyes tracked every motion with aching need. He looked at him both as a warrior appreciating his opponent's artistry of movement and as a male, fiercely desiring what he saw. Sometimes their sparring was just that – fighting. An honest exchange of blows and sweat. Other times, like now, it was a dance – thinly veiled foreplay that promised the exchange of more than just sweat.

_ Oh, we are going to kriff so hard in just a few minutes here; I don't care  _ **_who_ ** _ knows it. _

While Kallus himself was distracted by the bulge and ripple of hard muscle beneath Zeb's luscious purple fur, the Lasat was clearly more distracted by  _ him. _ He was so focused on the appreciation of each individual muscle, he failed to see the move they came together to create and made the mistake of just rushing him, ready to take him with brute force.

But Kallus caught him at the last possible moment, tangling their weapons once again. Only this time, it was a hold that gave him a distinct advantage in leverage. It wouldn't take any more than the proper application of strength to have his love beneath him. Leaning across that infinitesimal space between them, he hissed a single command into the Lasat's excitedly twitching ear.

" _ Na lithir'a. _ "

Zeb shuddered with desire at the filthy words uttered in his mother tongue. Kallus never passed up a chance to practice his Lasana, even to the extent of using it in their dirty talk.

" _ Val Ashla, _ " the former guardsman near- _ whimpered _ , little resisting when Kallus forced him down, pressing him down onto his back. Then he was on top of him, leaning down over him, nothing but the press of their weapons separating them as he pressed his lips to the Lasat's.

Kallus couldn't say how long they remained like that, lips locked in that desperate kiss, but he'd nearly managed to forget there was anyone else present by the time he pulled back for a quick gulp of air.

"Yield?" he breathed against Zeb's lips, subtly  _ grinding _ against him.

"Only if yielding gets you outta those clothes faster," he returned, hands releasing his bo-rifle and dropping down to trace along Kallus' hips.

"Come on! Get a room, you two!" Ezra's voice reached them from out of the still cheering crowd.

"Well...if we  _ must _ ," Kallus teased, nibbling playfully at the corner of Zeb's mouth before climbing to his feet, collapsing his electrostaff into its carrying configuration. Then he offered the Lasat a hand up.

"Oh, we must," Zeb said as he took the offered hand, gaze still just as fixed, just as  _ thirsty _ .

Kallus had to stand on tiptoe to whisper in Zeb's ear from this vantage point, but it was worth it to feel the shiver move through him when he whispered, "Let's go for a swim," in that ear, taking the sensitive flesh in his mouth and biting down insistently before pulling away. He didn't wait for Zeb's response before turning and sauntering away from the training ground. Kriffing  _ sauntering _ , he thought as he moved, feeling his face flush. He wasn't normally like this, but...well...Zeb had that effect on him.

He heard the Lasat clumsily collapse his own weapon before following after him. Once they were out of earshot of the base, Zeb was grumbling in his ear, "Y'know, someday I might just rip your clothes off and kriff you in front a' the whole Rebel Alliance."

"Careful," Kallus started with a shiver as they walked. "I may let you. I hope there's nothing you're not prepared for your colleagues to see."

"Nothin' to be ashamed of here," the Lasat boasted, reaching out to trace a single claw through the ex-agent's much longer hair, drawing yet another pleased shiver from him. "I'd honestly be  _ happy _ if you'd let me. The only thing that'd bother anybody here is if we were gettin' in anyone's way."

"Then I suppose the Empire was right about the rebels being a bunch of perverts and sexual deviants," Kallus said with a self-deprecating chuckle. That was something that was still taking some getting used to on his part; not having to keep his own preferences so carefully concealed, even from himself. He was only just getting to a point where he didn't flinch at the cheers and whistles he and Zeb sometimes got, still half-expecting to receive reactions of disgust at a human getting hot and heavy with a non-human.

"Welcome to the party," Zeb said. "It's definitely better than bein' a stuffy, uptight Imperial and you  _ know _ it."

"I do," Kallus returned, taking the Lasat's hand in his as he came to a stop in the middle of the forest. When the former guardsman turned to look down at him in confusion, Kallus drew him down into a kiss. For a moment, they were only joined at the lips and the hands, but then Zeb groaned against him and lifted his much larger hands to cup Kallus' face, as if he meant to just drink him in then and there. Kallus groaned in kind as he gripped at Zeb's arms, fingers digging into his velvet-fine fur.

He wasn't certain how long they stood like that, just kissing, tasting, touching,  _ feeling _ , but the ex-Imperial couldn't manage to snap himself out of the daze of it until he heard the abrupt sound of ripping fabric.

"Ooh, sorry," Zeb muttered awkwardly, and when Kallus looked down it was to find his shirt torn halfway down the front. But even as he shook his head, he laughed.

"Really, Garazeb? Again?" he teased, removing the collapsed electrostaff and handing it to Zeb so he could pull the ruined shirt up over his head.

"I forget my own strength sometimes...and...when you know what you want..." he said, voice trailing off into nothing as his eyes traced the newly revealed muscles of Kallus' chest. But when the Lasat reached for him, Kallus moved just beyond his reach.

"Then perhaps I ought to remove the rest of the clothing...before it gets destroyed," he said, eyeing his lover pointedly as he traced a hand along his belt.

"Yeah...probably..." Zeb agreed in obvious distraction, gaze fixed unerringly on that hand.

"But," he interrupted himself, to the Lasat's clear frustration, turning and starting to walk away, "we should also probably get to the lake first. Otherwise I'm quite certain I'll find myself ravished against the nearest tree."

Zeb groaned as he began to stumble after him yet again. "You're takin' your life in your hands, y'know. Teasin' me."

"Oh, this isn't teasing,  _ ni alitha. _ Not merely, anyway. It's very calculated, and I can guarantee it will maximize pleasure for both parties."

"Kriffin' schemer. We'll see how much a' that big brain's left to scheme when I've got you screamin' my name."

"We shall indeed."

The rest of the walk to the lake was made in panted silence. It wasn't a particularly large lake, but this one was theirs. So far, they seemed to be the only ones who knew about it. They hadn't made it very far past the tree line when Kallus heard Zeb very deliberately lay their two weapons in the grass. Kallus continued to face the water as he finally removed his belt and holster. Then he very slowly turned back to his lover, fixing his eyes on his as he moved back toward him. He didn't look away as he dropped his blaster upon the small pile of weapons. And he knew Zeb and his armor well enough to maintain that eye contact as he reached out to remove his vambraces and hand guards, letting them fall to join the little pile on the ground. They were joined not long after by the Lasat's chest armor.

Kallus sighed in contentment when Zeb pulled him into his arms, cradling him as they kissed. He loved to feel the soft press of the larger male's fur against his skin without the harsh distraction of the armor. His hold was gentle, but his kisses were rough.  _ Demanding. _ And before Kallus felt he'd had nearly enough of them, Zeb was pulling back from him, leaving him wanting. But when he opened his eyes and mouth to protest, it was to see the Lasat dropping into a crouch before him. The Lasat smirked as he looked back up at him.

"I'm not lettin' you go for at  _ least _ the next few hours. So we may as well get the first one out of the way now," he said, the devious look still in his eyes as he slowly lowered Kallus' pants and undershorts down over his hips, allowing his already half-hard cock to spring into view.

A tiny gasp left his mouth when Zeb began to rub his forehead against the heated flesh. He did this every time, scented him, even though the action was lost on Kallus' meager human senses. It clearly brought Zeb a sense of joy to be able to inhale their mingled scents. That and he seemed to enjoy being able to drape an arm around the ex-Imperial's shoulders whenever others in the rebellion with the capacity to catch the scent took notice of it.

" _ Nivsahn, _ " Zeb breathed against him, tongue darting out to lap at the tip of him. " **_Lira_ ** _ nivsahn _ ."

Kallus cried out again as he stiffened fully, hands reaching forward to grip at the sides of Zeb's head. " _ Eri...eri. La san...lira an s'ahn, _ " he agreed in Lasana, the possessive look in his lover's eyes sending a thrill down his spine.

Zeb groaned with pure animal  _ need _ before allowing himself to fall on Kallus like a kath hound on its prey, large jaw closing completely around his cock. A fresh cry escaped him at the overwhelming sensation, his fingers digging even more harshly into Zeb's fur.

The Lasat was not slow or gentle this time. He ran his rough tongue over every inch of hot, hard skin he could get at, occasionally giving a dangerous brush with a fang or two, leaving Kallus helpless to do anything but moan desperately, hips occasionally jerking forward to meet his lover's friction.

"Hngh...ah... _ oh, stars _ ...Zeb...unh... _ n- na sovir kirat _ \- let me... _ please. _ "

And he did. He groaned loudly against Kallus, the vibration of the noise the final bit of stimulation he needed. With one last cry, he was tensing, pleasure swelling beneath his skin as he spilled down Zeb's throat.

The Lasat's arms snaked around his waist, holding him in a bruising grip as he took all of him in, easily swallowing down every last drop of seed. Kallus was left trembling in his hold, a fresh sheen of sweat breaking out from his already damp skin. When his body finally began to unclench from the intense wave of sensation, he let his hands shift to rest on Zeb's shoulders. His lover smirked up at him as he allowed his spent prick to slip from his mouth, looking inordinately pleased with himself.

"Good?" Zeb asked him, pressing a light kiss to his now hypersensitive cock. Kallus shivered mildly at the new stimulation, offering Zeb a grin as he extricated himself from the Lasat, unsteady on his feet for little more than a moment.

"Very good. Although I don't think you  _ quite _ had me screaming your name, Captain," he pointed out, paying careful attention to the Lasat's expression as he slipped the rest of his clothing off.

Zeb looked at him with fire in his eyes as he took in every inch of soft skin and hard muscle. Kallus may or may not have taken his sweet time in revealing everything, the Lasat's obvious interest stoking something warm and tingling in his belly.

His lover swallowed heavily when he finally stood naked before him, the way he knelt on the grass reminding Kallus distinctly of a pilgrim offering worship in a temple. But when Zeb reached out to touch him, Kallus stepped just out of his reach again.

"You know, I still want that swim," he reminded him as he moved backward, keeping his eyes on Zeb as he took his first steps into the cool shallows of the lake.

"Kriffin' tease," Zeb growled  _ very _ low in his throat, maintaining the eye contact as he reached down to clumsily strip the last of his armor from his legs. As Kallus moved deeper into the water, he watched the Lasat remove his belt and battle suit. By the time he was about chest deep in the water, Zeb was standing naked at the lake's edge, and Kallus had to wonder if maybe the heat from his own body wasn't upping the temperature of the water just a little bit.

Ducking lower in the water to conceal the flush spreading over his cheeks, he couldn't entirely stop his gaze from roving over the Lasat's perfect figure, all hard planes and thick muscle, each familiar line and gentle whorl of soft fur. His delicate ears, normally so expressive in their movement, now still and fixed completely on him. So far as he could divine, every single one of his lover's considerable senses was focused absolutely on him, further evidenced by the sight of his cock, slowly stiffening as it emerged from its modest hood, thick and dark purple. He groaned aloud at the arousing sight, feeling the beginning twinge of new interest in his own cock.

_ Oh, stars. Take me  _ **_now,_ ** he wanted to call to the Lasat, but even if his mouth  _ had _ been above water, he didn't imagine he would've been able to make it work for all the short-circuiting happening in his brain.

Zeb just smirked as he began to enter the water. "See somethin' you like there, Kal?" he teased, tracing a hand along his hip and down to his cock. When it was just above the water he stopped, giving the emerging shaft several rough squeezes and allowing it to harden fully, standing proudly out from his body. And it was for  _ him _ ...because Zeb  _ wanted _ him...

"By the Ninth Hell, Garazeb, if you don't get out here and  _ put that huge cock in me,  _ I'm going to-"

" _ Language, _ Captain," Zeb teased him, continuing to stroke himself even as his prick disappeared beneath the water. Even though Kallus could no longer see his movements, it was no less appetizing to watch the heated expression on his face as he moved toward him. "What would High Command think? What would your mum think?"

"Oh, my mother would approve most heartily of whatever language I needed to use to get a handsome man into bed. And the High Command can  _ saver ni talima oho'ar, _ " he said, resisting the urge to duck his face back under the water at the foul language.

Zeb, on the other hand, looked proud of him, the hunger in his eyes only deepening as he drew closer. "Y'know, I don't think I taught you that one."

"Well, I am a quick study," he whispered through suddenly dry lips as the Lasat drew right up to him, pulling him into his arms and up into a kiss.

Immediately, he felt the intimate press of Zeb's body against his, felt that fully exposed cock press against his own, twitch with anticipation. The softness of his fur was a different sort of soft when wet, but he still loved the feel of it against his skin. Rubbing eagerly against the Lasat, he moaned into his mouth, tongue thrusting forward to tangle with Zeb's. He had little trouble clinging to the taller male when Zeb moved them deep enough into the water that his feet lifted from the bottom.

When Zeb's hips began to jerk hastily against him, he took it as his cue to keep his legs together, giving his lover something to properly thrust against. And it wasn't long at all before the Lasat as doing just that, thrusting between his thighs while they clung to each other. Groaning heavily, Zeb gradually moved from his lips down to his neck, mouthing roughly at the skin.

" _ Ah _ ...oh...right there," he encouraged breathlessly when he felt one of the Lasat's fangs brush dangerously against a pulse point in his neck. A slightly harder brush drew a cry from his lips that was both pain and pleasure. Zeb quickly pulled his mouth away to avoid actually biting him as he tensed, one last thrust bringing him to climax, a single low whimper accompanying the movement before it was overtaken by an insistent, thrumming  _ purr _ from deep in the former guardsman's chest.

Alex gave a stuttered cry of his own at the warm, slick gush of the other male's release between his thighs. A Lasat's ejaculate, he had come to learn over many,  _ many _ encounters, was of a much higher volume than a human's; and while that was still a challenge for him in the oral department, he absolutely  _ loved _ the feeling of being soaked in it in other ways. Now that Zeb had had his first orgasm, Alex had little doubt that he was in for it.

He vaguely recalled being a little jealous that for the one climax he could have, Zeb could have three or four, but that jealousy had soon given way to new opportunities to get creative in bed.

Zeb was now nipping at his neck much more intently, his real lust awakened by the first orgasm. Because while it was heaviest in terms of ejaculate, the Lasat's sexual energy always seemed to increase with each one, getting wilder and wilder until he was completely spent.

And Alex had every intention of spending each drop his lover had to give today.

"Mmm," he groaned loudly in the Lasat's ear as he mouthed at him. "Want you...want you to  _ kriff me _ ...so hard..."

A low growl sounded within the purr, the harsher thrum of it sending a thrill through his entire body. Even so, Zeb couldn't seem to help teasing him. "Thought you still wanted a swim."

"This isn't a swim?" he teased back, drawing the Lasat's attention to just how far from shore they'd managed to get while they'd been focused only on each other. "Besides, if you're to kriff my brains out, certain-  _ preparatory _ conditions must still be met," he reminded him, reaching between them for several fierce strokes of his cock.

Zeb's body curled against his at the sensation. This time he really did bite him. Not hard, just barely breaking skin with a single fang, but the combined feeling of pleasure with a little pain was enough to elicit another small cry from him. He felt Zeb shudder pleasantly against him at the little sound.

"Oh, you're done for, you are," Zeb whispered harshly in his ear, the sharp snap of breath along the delicate, wet skin sending a spark of fresh desire straight to his groin.

"Done for?" he whispered back. "Had best  _ do me _ then."

It didn't take more than a few powerful kicks from those Lasat legs to get them back to the shallows, though who could say if it was the same place they'd entered. Still trembling from his first climax, Zeb was a little unsteady in getting his feet back on the muddy bottom, but not unsteady enough that Alex felt any need to pause in getting on his knees before him in the shallow water.

His first few licks of that gloriously hard purple cock were somewhat less than pleasant with the taste of the lake water, but it didn't take much for all of that to be laved away by his eager tongue. His senses were soon overwhelmed with the taste and the scent of his lover. Ezra was always going on about how he had no idea how Kallus could stand Zeb's scent for long in close quarters, but he'd honestly never had any trouble with the Lasat's strong, musky smell. And the  _ taste _ of him, that was something the young Jedi had no hope of understanding. Not that Kallus would ever attempt to explain it to him. For the moment, he just allowed his enraptured thoughts to guide his actions, taking even more of Zeb's fully exposed prick into his mouth.

" _ Val...Ashla...ha...kara- bast, _ " Zeb grunted in Lasana, giving little whimpers with every shift.

Kallus moved as far down the stiff shaft as he could manage before reversing direction, setting up a tortuously slow pace as he moved his head up and down over the Lasat. It wasn't long at all before Zeb was tangling the fingers of one hand in his loose, wet hair, plainly resisting the urge to thrust. Kallus knew he could take it if Zeb couldn't help himself. He had gotten to a point where he could actually handle that level of deep-throating, but it was something he preferred to indulge Zeb in only if he knew he had the following morning off, because he would end up being just a little too hoarse for even the greenest of their new recruits to take him seriously. So instead of pushing his luck with his throat, he pulled off of the Lasat, leaving him moaning incoherently as he shifted to licking the underside of his shaft.

The underside was the most sensitive for Zeb. Alex could feel the trembling tension of the Lasat's barb just beneath the thin membrane of its sheath, ready to release with his next orgasm. The feel of that barb was something else he'd learned well over the course of their many couplings. He had an almost perfect sense of its many tremors and twinges, the way each felt beneath his tongue. He could tell when it needed more attention and he could tell when it would release. He could feel that tension now, so he shifted his head to the side just so to avoid having the barb accidentally catch on his cheek.

Alex grinned against the hot, dark length of flesh when he felt Zeb come. The Lasat cried out as he spilled, claws pricking lightly at Alex's scalp. Sometimes Alex would make an effort to swallow, just to see how much he could take, but today he had a use for that semen. So, being careful of the now exposed barb, he allowed a good amount of the stuff to gush onto his hand, easily slicking it back up Zeb's cock to get him ready. With nothing to latch to, the barb retracted quickly, but the Lasat was still ready to plow forward.

"Ungh...ha...Kal...Alex... _ lithir'a...ashvyri _ ," Zeb grunted with each stroke of his hand, words barely coming through his purring. Alex leaned further into the Lasat's grip on his head, gaze darting up from his intent preparations to watch his lover's eyes flicker with pleasure before rolling briefly up into his head.

" _ Ni alitha...ni sastyrial- astyr ashkerra, _ " Alex returned, stumbling only momentarily on the words and catching the amused look on Zeb's face before turning his head to the side and kissing the large palm that cradled his cheek. Then he started to reach his still dripping hand down to his own body, thinking to prepare himself. " _ Na sillir...nikasha...sovat meshym se'an. _ "

He knew he'd messed up the words when he heard Zeb chuckle, but the Lasat didn't try to correct him. He just smiled as he reached his other hand down to catch Alex's, thoroughly coating his large fingers in his own seed. Then he firmly guided Alex to his feet, keeping his grip on the side of his face.

" _ Orra, _ " he panted heavily in his ear as he slid his now slick hand between Alex's legs, taking a moment to  _ squeeze _ his soft cock before continuing further back, a single lubed up finger tracing a heady circle around the tight ring of his entrance. " _ O- oshyr. La'n...La or'velkir belir alat'an. Or mal. La fallir an. _ "

Alex drew a shuddered breath at his words, nodding his understanding. "Be- be careful," was his only request as he slowly relaxed into his lover's touch.

" _ Eran, _ " Zeb returned just as breathily as he continued to massage the tight ring of muscle, coaxing Alex to open for him. It was true that he could get Alex ready faster than he himself ever could, just one of his fingers being more than equivalent to two of Alex's, but there was also the risk that he might injure Alex with a careless swipe of his claw. It wasn't a risk they took often, but by now they were both too desperate to care.

Zeb drew him into a kiss just before penetrating him with the rounded tip of that one finger, greedily swallowing down his loud cry. But he proceeded no further before checking in with him.

"You all right?" he whispered against Alex's lips, switching back to Basic for the benefit of his already half gone mind. Alex nodded weakly.

"I'm fine. Just...I need a moment," he said, taking up the kiss again, just feeling, allowing himself to adjust to his lover's size as he trembled in his arms. In all that time, Zeb held perfectly still, his only movement to share kisses with Alex. When he finally felt ready, he nodded against his lover's embrace. "A- all right. I'm ready. Keep going."

Zeb did as instructed, pushing into him as slowly as he could manage. All the while, Alex urged his body to relax, to accept the feeling of fullness. It was just on the verge of being too much, of crossing the threshold from pleasure into pain. Even so, he couldn't help  _ wanting _ it, couldn't deny the desperate desire to be as physically close to his love as he could be.

Once that single large finger was sheathed fully inside his body, Alex pulled out of the kiss to rest his head against Zeb's shoulder, needing a few moments to just breathe.

" _ Z'arrus, _ " he breathed against Zeb's drying fur, nearly overwhelmed, feeling he would've been embarrassed to say such things in Basic. " _ Unir...z'arrus...na kerra...z'ashyn...ni ashkerra... _ "

Alex felt Zeb's lips shift into a smile against his cheek as he nuzzled him. "Still not quite screamin' my name," he whispered against his skin, beginning to swirl that finger around inside of him. "But that's definitely a start."

Alex might have responded with some sort of witty comeback, but words were quickly lost to him at that new sensation. Zeb kept up the simple motion until he was drawing tiny whimpered cries from the ex-Imperial's throat. He didn't let up there, either. It wasn't long before he was pulling out and pushing back in again, preparing Alex for the moment when he really did take him.

"Merciless beast," Alex snarled quietly, uncertain how much longer he'd be able to keep his feet.

"Mm, and you love every  _ minute _ of it," Zeb rumbled in his ear, flicking his rough tongue out over the sensitive skin.

" _ Unh _ ...you're...you're not- wrong," Alex bit back with a groan, lifting his head up to return the favor, taking the Lasat's ear in his mouth and flicking it around several times. That drew a sharp cry from his lover, the claws of his free hand pricking at Kallus' shoulder.

"But you're a dirty little cheat yourself," he growled back as he slid his finger from Alex's body. "You make me come again before I'm in you and we're gonna have a problem."

Despite their teasing words, there was complete trust between them, Alex leaning fully against Zeb as he recovered from the stretching, certain he wouldn't be able to support his own weight. When he felt steady enough, he lifted his head to smirk up at the Lasat.

"The kind of problem that comes with  _ punishment _ , I hope."

Zeb lifted an eyebrow at him, returning the heady look in kind. "Think you're ready for it?"

Kallus continued to gaze up at his lover with unashamed hunger, responding with a simple phrase in Lasana.

" _ N'azrallir. _ "

_ Ruin me. _

Zeb groaned heavily at the demand, round eyes flickering closed for a moment before snapping back open with a hungry fire. Then he held his arms out before proudly thrusting his hips out toward him.

"Get on," he ordered.

Alex's breath caught in excitement at the words. He needed an extra moment to remember how to breathe before using those arms to pull himself up Zeb's body. With his more than human strength, Zeb had little trouble in hoisting him up to settle on his hips. With a few more simple shifts, the Lasat was entering him, holding his body tightly against his as he penetrated him. Alex couldn't manage to keep back the little cries that escaped his mouth, mixed in occasionally with a few hisses at the mind-blowing burn of it.

Stars, he was so big. Even after all these months, his lover still felt so large inside of him.

"Uhn... _ stars _ ... _ ni okorre, _ " he whimpered helplessly with every centimeter, clinging tightly to Zeb's strong shoulders.

"Holdin' up all right there?" Zeb grunted against him. It seemed to Alex he was almost...trying to hold himself back, to not show just how  _ much _ he was enjoying this until he was certain Alex himself was feeling pleasure.

"Fine... _more_ than fine... _oh!_ " he cried out as the Lasat slid fully home. With that feeling of nearly bursting fullness, he found himself half hard again. When Zeb leaned in to pepper his neck with little love bites, he let his head fall back in ecstasy. After several minutes of heated kissing and biting, Alex managed to tune back into the moment, carefully locking his ankles around the back of Zeb's waist to hold himself securely in place. Then he leaned back in to whisper to him. "I don't want to be able to walk back to the base. _La vuuser an na lithat'a z'garan, an_ ** _na_** **_alravlat_** _falna._ ** _Na lithir'a,_** _Okorre Orrelios,_ " he hissed against Zeb's lips as he pressed their foreheads together, claiming a rough, demanding kiss from his lover.

Zeb smirked into the heated clash of lip and tongue, whispering, " _ Nivsahn.  _ **_Lira_ ** _ nivsahn. La omeshir gal vekir, Ashvahn ni malmanahn. _ "

Then he was moving, carrying them the last few steps out of the water, and Alex found himself being slammed against a tree. Briefly, he felt the bark digging into his back, but he was all too quickly consumed by the feeling of Zeb thrusting into him. There was pain, of course, but it was part of the pleasure, part of the push and flow between them.

The sound of Zeb's grunting and moaning mixed with the harsh sounds of their bodies joining, washing through his senses like sweet wine. And overlaid above that were his own animal noises of bliss, cries, shouts, and sharp, panted breaths. Even though he was thoroughly pinned beneath the Lasat's strong movements, he still clung to him, fingers as close to clawing at that luscious fur as they could come. Occasionally, he would feel the prick of his lover's claws piercing his skin, but never anything too deep. Nothing past what he could bear.

" _ Ah _ ...nngh... _ stars _ ," he panted as they moved together, Zeb thrusting into him as deep as he could go and he digging his heels sharply into the former guardsman's back. " _ Garanè _ ...hngh...oh... _ garanè- harder! _ "

Zeb obliged him, snarling in half-gone pleasure as he jerked his hips even more harshly against Alex's. The force was bruising and he had little doubt his body would have the marks to show for it come nightfall, but that thought just made him even harder. He was on the verge of bursting a second time.

"Ungh...Kal... _ ni kal...ni Alex _ ... _ karab- ast! Ah! _ " the Lasat cried out in stilted tones, each syllable matching the punishing pace of his love-making. Alex clung to him even tighter, an actual  _ scream _ escaping his throat when Zeb bit his shoulder. For the fleetest of instances, he saw a spark of panic in his lover's eyes.

" _ Don't stop! _ " he snarled, angling himself just that little bit higher on Zeb's body. " _ Or'sultir an  _ **_shyrrer_ ** _ kashat! _ "

Zeb did continue, but that was likely only because the slight change in angle had drawn them past the point of no return. The Lasat was drawn even deeper into him, striking him in the exact place he needed. Ecstasy rushed through his veins like sweet venom. Stars, he was so  _ close! _

Even so, Zeb beat him to it, coming with a little scream as he spilled deep inside Alex's body, the sound quickly giving way to purring. He knew they both felt his barb shoot free, latching firmly onto his prostate and locking them together.

And that final bit of deep stimulation to that most sensitive spot was all he needed.

" _ ZEB! _ " he screamed, vision briefly going white as his climax consumed him.

Ultimately, though, even pleasure proved to be too much, swelling to the point of full sensory overload and causing him to straight up shut down. When he finally came to, it was to find Zeb carefully lowering them both to the ground.

"Ungh...Zeb?" he mumbled groggily, voice hoarse from being ridden so rough.

His lover smiled at him in amusement, although there was still the faintest note of worry beneath the veneer. "Must'a done you  _ real _ good that time. I think you actually blacked out there for a few minutes. You all right?"

"Wonderful," he whispered, weakly raising his head to claim a gentle kiss. " _ Perfectly _ wonderful. I can honestly say I've never felt better."

"Eh...your body might say different if you try to move. Gave you a real workin' over this time," Zeb said sheepishly, not moving completely to the ground, just to a pose that was comfortable enough for them both to wait for his barb to retract. "Didn't hold anything back."

"Of course you didn't; I didn't  _ want _ you to," he reassured the Lasat. "This was what  _ I _ wanted. And I certainly hope you got a little something  _ you _ wanted."

"What  _ I _ wanted was to hear that  _ scream _ ," Zeb returned breathily. "And  _ karabast _ , but it was a good scream. I don't think I've  _ ever _ heard you scream like that."

"I don't think I ever  _ have _ screamed like that," he conceded with a helpless smile. "I admit you may have ruined me for any other lover from the moment I first felt that barb catch inside me."

"Good," Zeb said, stroking the side of his face with gentle fingers. "I wanna be the only one to kriff you like that...ever."

" _ Eran, _ " Alex responded without having to even think about it. As proposals went, it was far from roses and moonlight, but it was them. It was their life, and he wouldn't change any of it. If even one little thing was different, they might not be here now. " _ Eri. _ "

For a moment, he would've been willing to swear he saw the shine of tears in his lover's luminous eyes, but the look was quickly gone when he smirked down at him. "Gotta say, though, you speak much better Lasana with my prick in you."

Alex couldn't help laughing at that one. "Well, it certainly has the distinction of being a singularly unique training tool."

"You didn't come, though."

"I'm sorry. What?" he asked as he glanced down at himself, failing to see how such a thing was possible after an orgasm like that. But it did indeed prove to be true when he looked at his cock, completely dry and still hard. So he'd climaxed, but he hadn't spilled. "Huh."

"Never been able to get a third one out of you so quick," Zeb said, voice going low again with renewed interest. After all, he was still hard, still had at least one more good climax in him. "Wanna give it a go when we unlock?"

"Absolutely," Alex said without hesitation. "Though you may have to bottom from the top. I'm not sure I can move and- speaking realistically, I don't think my body could handle another round like that," he admitted.

"No problem," Zeb said with a pleased leer. "Guess all we can do in the meantime is wait. But what to do  _ while _ we wait?"

"What indeed?" Alex returned with an inviting smirk of his own. Zeb was soon leaning into him, claiming his mouth in an easy kiss, then languidly pressing kisses to the rest of his face.

After several minutes of this slow, intimate kissing, Zeb took a moment to make certain he was pinned securely against the tree before lowering a hand down beneath them, beginning to massage the ring of muscle that still held him captive. The ex-Imperial gasped softly at the new sensation. "Wha- what are you... _ oh- mm. _ "

With Zeb's cock still entrenched firmly in his ass, there wasn't a whole lot of the Lasat's semen leaking from his body, despite the sheer amount of it he knew was there – that he could still feel swirling and squelching inside of him. It seemed there was just enough, though, because when he brought that errant finger back up, Zeb was once again coated in his own seed. He let Alex have a glimpse of the sticky, sinful sight for just a moment before lowering his hand again, this time to his own backside, and Alex groaned, loudly and unashamedly, as he realized what was going to happen.

Zeb didn't need much preparation in order to be able to take him. Hardly any at all, really, but there was still just  _ something about _ watching the needy, helpless expressions travel across his harsh features as he penetrated himself with his own finger.

Frankly, Kallus could've spent days just like that – pinned against a tree with Zeb's prick up his hole, filled to bursting with his lover's essence, all while exchanging unhurried kisses with him and listening to the sound of him pleasuring himself with the same finger he'd only recently had inside Alex. He moaned softly into the kisses each time he felt the Lasat's stiff cock twitch in anticipation, and he greedily drank in the sounds  _ he _ made with each little thrust of his hand. It was the slowest, best possible torture he could imagine. He couldn't say if he was relieved or disappointed when he finally felt the barb unlatch and withdraw, allowing Zeb to slip free of his body.

The amount of semen that spilled from his rapidly clenching hole could  _ only _ be described as obscene. Something straight out of a dirty holo. But Alex loved it all the same, loved the way it felt dribbling out of him, a large amount flowing down his thighs and making them slick, coating him with this most intimate part of his partner. He loved the heavy, musky scent of the stuff, loved the lewd, wet sound of it. And he  _ especially _ loved watching Zeb collect a handful of it to slick over his now-straining prick, just as he'd done for him before. Then Zeb was settling him gently on the ground beneath the tree, finally allowing him to unhook his legs from the Lasat's waist and spread out flat. Within moments, Zeb had dropped out of his typical crouched pose, shifting fully to his knees so he could lower himself down on Alex's cock.

They both gasped in pleasure at the sensation, Alex half-worried he might black out again just from the hot, tight  _ squeeze _ of Zeb's body around his own. But unlike before, the pace he set once Alex was fully sheathed wasn't punishing. It was an easy, languid motion, allowing them both the time to just  _ feel _ between each rise and fall.

"Unh... _ unir an... _ " he mumbled, mind half-lost to the haze of pleasure. " _ Z'ashyr...z'ashyr zalv ni talima... _ "

Zeb chuckled at that one, though the expression on his face was still heartbreakingly beautiful. "Now I  _ know _ I didn't teach ya  _ that _ one,  _ Ashvahn ni malmanahn. _ "

Alex just smiled up at him in a blissful daze, reaching up to cup his cheek in his hand. " _ Ashnahn na kayat, _ " he returned, the correct response to the endearment. Zeb leaned down low over him to claim his lips in a searing kiss.

"Alex...my Alex... _ ni ashkerra _ ," the Lasat whispered against his lips. "I love you."

That was all it took. One more tiny squeeze of Zeb's powerful muscles and Alex was coming, seed pulsing into the Lasat's body. Once he was drained completely dry, his lover made a move to pull off of him, but Alex stopped him with a weak grip on his still full cock.

" _ Zeb...Garazeb...ni silana, _ " he returned weakly, rubbing intently at his prick. " _ L'ashkerrir an. _ "

And that was all it took for Zeb. With a last grunt, he was spilling, his last burst of semen gushing over Alex's hand and spilling in a messy rush between them. Almost immediately, that lovely purring noise began to sound in his chest, sending a sweet trembling through the ex-Imperial's body.

With the both of them completely spent, Zeb slowly pulled off of Alex, rolling onto his side and taking him in his arms.

"That was..."

"Amazing," Zeb breathed in the space after him when he didn't finish right away, running a messy hand through his hair.

"Exactly," he agreed, cuddling up closer against the Lasat, but that movement also threw into sharp relief something he'd been able to ignore up to that point. "And we...are an absolute mess."

In the throws of passion and desperation, it had been easier to ignore, but now that he had a chance to recover and catch his breath, he was starting to notice the myriad things clinging to their bodies.

Sweat and semen, just as a start, but those were things one would expect after an hour or so of intense sex. A little more unusual was the mud and grass that clung to them, Zeb with more grass sticking to his fur and Alex with more mud smeared along his bare skin. There were also patches of purple fur sticking to his flushed skin in more places than he cared to think about.

"Well...that is what happens when you bone in the mud by a lake," the Lasat pointed out with a snicker. "Could be worse."

"Indeed it could. But does it  _ need _ to be?" he asked pointedly.

Zeb raised an eyebrow as he looked down at him, then he sighed as he shook his head, though he was smiling when he climbed to his feet. "There's just no pleasin' some people," he said, bending back down to gather Alex in his arms. Then, without showing the slightest sign that the intense physical exertion they'd both been through had exhausted him even a  _ little _ bit, he carried him back into the lake.

"Gotta say, Alex, really lookin' forward to carryin' you back to base like this. You aren't walkin' for a  _ week _ if I have anything to say about it."

Alex laughed quietly at that, though he did feel the beginnings of a blush in his cheeks. "In hindsight, I probably should have considered my request a little more carefully. I'll never hear the end of it from Draven," he said as the water closed back over them, beginning to wash away the layers of grime.

"But it was worth it, yeah?" Zeb asked, swimming them slowly around the deeper waters.

"Yes," he answered immediately, smiling in contentment as he rested his head against the Lasat's chest, breathing him in. "I imagine most of my reporting could be done from our bed. Though I assume there will be clothing involved when you carry me back."

"Might be. Might not be. We'll see how I'm feelin' when we  _ do _ head back."

"Garazeb."

"What?" Zeb returned with a laugh as he nuzzled him. "Let me have my fun. Now I've got this mental image of the look on Draven's face when I come stridin' into the temple in nothing but fur with your pasty ass end cradled delicately in my arms. Karabast, but that'd be a sight."

"Well, I hope such an event would be a comfort to you when I inevitably locked you out of our quarters," Alex sniffed, though he was too drained to put any real venom behind the words. "We  _ will _ have to go and find our clothes eventually...and our weapons."

"Eventually," Zeb conceded. "But what's your hurry? We've got the whole night off, you'n me, and I want you at  _ least _ three times before morning lineup," he told him, pressing a kiss to his temple.

"Heh, perhaps we shouldn't have  _ begun _ with the hard sex then," he chided, lifting his head a little to kiss the juncture of his lover's neck and jaw.

"Oh, I've got ways to bed you, Alexsandr Kallus," he told him with a smirk. "Ways that have nothin' to do with stickin' cocks up arses."

Alex shivered pleasantly in Zeb's embrace, mind only beginning to scratch the surface of a slew of potential images. "I imagine I will enjoy seeing that."

Zeb laughed, kissing the top of his head. "Bit more than  _ that _ , I hope."

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another odd round of musings on Lasat language disguised as a sex scene. But yeah, sometimes I wonder at myself. I sort of accidentally stumbled into creating a language...and I'm using it to write dirty talk.
> 
> Translations:
> 
> Na lithir'a - Fuck me
> 
> Val Ashla - By the Ashla
> 
> Ni alitha - my darling (lit. my sparring partner)
> 
> Nivsahn. Lira Nivsahn - Mine. All mine
> 
> Eri...eri. La san...lira an s'ahn - Yes...yes. I am...all yours
> 
> Na sovir kirat - Make me come
> 
> Lithir'a...ashvyri - Fuck...stars
> 
> Ni alitha...ni sastyrial- astyr ashkerra - My darling...my beautiful- strong beloved
> 
> This next one's got a little more history to it. What Kallus says is Na sillir...nikasha...sovat meshym se'an, which comes out to something like Let me...myself...to make ready for you. What he means to say is Na sillir sovir nikasha meshym se'an. Let me make myself ready for you.
> 
> Orra - No
> 
> O- oshyr. La'n...La or'velkir belir alat'an. Or mal. La fallir an - S- sorry. I'm...I cannot wait to have you. Not now. I need you.
> 
> Eran - Always
> 
> Z'arrus. Unir...z'arrus...na kerra...z'ashyn...ni ashkerra - So big. Feel...so big...inside me...so good...my love
> 
> Ni okorre - My captain
> 
> La vuuser an na lithat'a z'garan, an na alravlat falna. Na lithir'a, Okorre Orrelios - I want you to fuck me so hard, you have to carry me back. Fuck me, Captain Orrelios
> 
> Nivsahn. Lira nivsahn. La omeshir gal vekir, Ashvahn ni malmanahn - Mine. All mine. I hear and obey, Moon of my sky.
> 
> Or'sultir an shyrrer kashat - Don't you dare stop
> 
> Unir an - Feel you
> 
> Z'ashyr...z'ashyr zalv ni talima - So good...so good on my cock
> 
> Ashnahn na kayat - Sun above me
> 
> Ni silana - My savior
> 
> L'ashkerrir an - I love you
> 
> Now with added Tumblr! <https://anathtsurugi.tumblr.com/>


End file.
